Diary
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: Letters between Tom Riddle and Ginny Weasley
1. 1

_Dear diary,_

_I am Ginevra Weasley. But I hate that name like it`s dirt so just Ginny is fine. Looking at this it seems you are called Tom Riddle. It`s nice to meet your Mr. Riddle. Is that too formal? I can call you Tom if you wish. Well alright, it`s nice to meet you Tom. I`m glad I found you because Hogwarts so far hasn't really been what I always expected. The classes, though I am smart-ish are really hard and demand a lot from us, the teaches expect me to be all of my brothers plus myself and the other students aren't very nice. Except this one girl, Luna Lovegood. She`s a Ravenclaw in my year so we only have a few classes together. We talk and laugh and she`s really friendly. So counting her, you`re my second friend at Hogwarts. I like you Tom, you`re a really great listener. I find it really easy to talk to you. Look at that Tom, it`s already been two hour. Where has the time gone? Thanks for listening to me; I'm sure I'll have more to say the next time we talk._

_Love Ginny_


	2. 2

_Dear Ginny,_

_I like you too. It is very nice to meet you and I find it wonderful to have a friend. And don`t worry, you may call me Tom. I find Mr. Riddle to be far too frivolous for friends. I like your name though. Ginevra is quite a pretty name. But if you prefer Ginny, then Ginny it shall be. You seem to be quite the intelligent sounding young miss and I think that your classmates just need time to see the real you. I have only just met you and already I am certain I like you. This Luna Lovegood sounds like an absolute delight. If she is making you feel at home at Hogwarts, than she is a wonderful friend to you. We are friends Ginny, aren't we? If we are friends, than you wouldn't mind doing me a small favor, would you? Fantastic. I need you to leave a small message on a wall. You`ll know what to do when the time is right._

_Tom_


	3. 3

_Dear Tom,_

_If it`s ok, sure. You`ve already done so much for me, I can't really say no to something for you in return. Luna and I are having so much fun that I don't even care that the other kids ignore me. My brothers have all been really supportive. All but Ron. He`s the only one who`s yet to congratulate me on getting into Gryffindor, he`s always off with Harry and Hermione. Oh I didn't tell you, Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts. He`s my brother, Ron`s best friend. Can you keep a secret Tom? Ever since Ron came home last summer and told me all these stories about him, I`ve kind of developed a crush on hm. He`s just so perfect. For one, he`s Harry Potter. Secondly, he doesn't let it go to his head and he is super nice to me even though I always act like a dork around him. Also he`s really cute with his dark hair and green eyes. And his adorable glasses. I`m sorry to bore you with girl things. You must really hate this. I have to go now, again the time flies. _

_Ginny_


	4. 4

_Dear Ginny,_

_I`m sure he`ll come around. I`m sure Ron`s proud of you, he just doesn't know how to show it. He`s probably trying to act cool around his friends. I should know, I was once a teenage boy. Anyway, tell me more about Harry Potter. Is it true, everything they say? Did it all really happen? You should keep a close eye on him. And if you`re wondering, I don`t mind at all when you talk about Harry. I would love to hear more about him as soon as you can tell me. Oh, and I have a few more things I need you to do for me._

_Tom_


	5. 5

_Dear Tom,_

_Sure, whatever you say. Can I tell you something? I`m worried. I don`t have many friends and I spend all of my time writing in this diary. I feel lost. I`m getting really worried, am I ok Tom? You have to help me, I`m really starting to go crazy. Am I crazy Tom? I think I`m crazy!_

_Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley_

_(Just in case I really am losing my mind, I want to remember)_


	6. 6

_Dear Ginny,_

_Don`t worry your pretty little head, your perfectly sane. And you`ll stay that way as long as you keep up with those little favors you`re doing for me. Anyway, you didn't answer my questions about Harry Potter. Tell me about Harry Potter. Nothing you`re worried about even makes sense anyway. Don`t be hesitant Ginny, I know best._

_Tom_


	7. 7

_Dear Tom,_

_You`re starting to scare me now too. I did what you told me to, though. But Tom I really am losing my mind. I am always walking around with my head stuck in this diary for hours at a time. I`m having trouble focusing or even thinking straight. My mind does one thing and my body does another. Even right now, I have the uncontrollable urge to tell you about Harry Potter just because… you asked me too. I don`t want to tell you Tom, I really don't. But it`s just so hard not to._

_Ginny_


	8. 8

_Ginny, _

_You will tell me what I want to know, no questions asked. You will do what I tell you, no questions asked. If you even so much as falter, I can hurt you so bad. Not physically, mentally. Ginny if you disobey me, when I`m finished with you, you won't even know your own name. And don`t you think of telling anyone._

_Tom _


	9. 9

_Yes Tom._

_It is all true. Harry Potter defeated the dark lord when he was a baby. Just last year he defeated him again. Harry is a remarkable wizard and, from what Ron tells us at home is doing not bad in school. I wish I wasn't writing this, but I can`t seem to stop my hand. I getting rid of you Tom, I just know I am._

_Goodbye_


	10. 10

_Ginny,_

_It`s been a while. Seems you had some success in getting rid of me, but not much. And now that I`m back you must be punished for your bad deeds. You see, while I was gone I fell into the possession of the very boy who`s attention you crave; Harry Potter. I learned many things, as did he. Now Ginny, though I can do much worse than your darkest nightmares let you imagine all I want from you is one last favor. See you in the Chamber of secrets._

_Tom_


	11. 11

_Tom,_

_I am still alive. You failed. I am free to be myself, whoever that may be. I don`t need you anymore. Even though this isn't even you, it`s just a piece of plain old parchment paper these are my final goodbyes to you. This year, though not ideal for me taught me many things. Firstly, I learned how to stand up for myself and be stronger. You made me strong Tom. Secondly, I realized that I have no idea who I am. I thought the diary was who I was. It wasn't, it was you not me. I`m going to move on Tom and my last wish from you is that we never meet again. _

_Thank you,_

_Ginevra_


End file.
